


Mariage, hein ?

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L’union de deux personnes, Josh. Pour la vie, si tout va bien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariage, hein ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wedding, Huh?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276385) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Prompt: "Mariage"

« Un mariage ?  
\- L’union de deux personnes, Josh. Pour la vie, si tout va bien.  
\- Je sais ce que c’est.  
\- Et si tout ne va pas bien, ça permet aux innombrables avocats de ce pays d’égayer leur quotidien.  
\- Je suis avocat, Donna.  
\- Non, tu ne l’es pas, pas vraiment. Tu m’accompagnerais ?  
\- Au mariage ?  
\- Oui, au mariage, pas au bal d’anniversaire de FLOTUS.  
\- Auquel tu n’as pas pu assister la dernière fois, parce que tu étais Canadienne...  
\- Josh...  
\- Oui, le mariage. Le mariage de qui ?  
\- Tu ne les connais pas.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis invité ?  
\- Typique. Fais dégonfler ton ego, tu n’es pas invité. _Je_ suis invitée, avec un cavalier.  
\- Et tu voudrais que je t’accompagne.  
\- Je commence à avoir des doutes.  
\- Est-ce que ça implique que je devrai également t’accompagner faire les boutiques pour acheter la robe et toutes les fanfreluches que les femmes achètent avec leurs robes ?  
\- Seulement si tu as envie de passer une journée à tourner autour des cabines d’essayage.  
\- OK, alors. Et est-ce qu’il faudra danser ?  
\- Tu sais quoi, Josh ? Laisse tomber. Si tu ne veux pas, je demanderai à Sam. Charlie. Toby. Leo. CJ.  
\- Je ne crois pas que Toby sache vraiment danser. Et CJ est trop...  
\- Joshua...  
\- Un mariage, hein ? Tu vas essayer d’attraper le bouquet ? »

FIN


End file.
